Magic Lesson
by swanqueenfordays
Summary: Emma's magic lesson with Regina goes a little askew. This was written for legendofclarkegriffin on tumblr


"Miss Swan, if you aren't going to take this seriously then I am going home." Regina had been attempting to teach Emma magic for the past couple of hours but the blonde sheriff kept cracking jokes and messing up on purpose.

"Come on, Regina. Levitating teacups and transporting a book from one table to another is so easy." Emma whined and put on a pouty face.

Regina walked over to the table where the teacups sat and picked one up, "This cup has a chip due to your incompetence, Miss Swan."

Emma playfully nudged Regina's shoulder, "You know, 'Gina, you can call me Emma. You don't have to call me Miss Swan."

Regina raised an eyebrow at the blonde. Emma giggled nervously and held up her hands in defense, "It was just a joke, a nickname. Really." Regina turned and headed toward the door. Emma grabbed the brunette's arm and pulled the woman toward her, "Wait, I'll behave. I promise. Just, please give me something a bit more challenging." Emma gave Regina her best puppy dog eyes.

Regina sighed, "Very well, Emma. And I suggest you wipe that smirk off your face before I change my mind." Emma stopped smiling and waited for Regina to continue their lessons. "I guess you're ready to try teleportation."

Emma bounced up and down on her heels and clapped her hands. "Finally!"

Regina glared at the blonde before continuing, "First, envision yourself in the place you wish to be transported to. Then flick your wrists in like this." Regina showed Emma the correct movement of her hands and then did it again slowed down. "I will demonstrate by transporting myself to the other side of the room." Regina closed her eyes and flicked her wrists. She disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and appeared again on the other side of the room. "Now, Emma, I want you to do the same. Do it exactly as I did. Do I need to show you the wrist movements one more time?"

"No, I got this," Emma stood still and held her hands in front of her. She closed her eyes and screwed up her face in concentration as she flicked her wrists.

In a puff of red smoke, Emma appeared in front of Regina, face to face with the former mayor. "Perhaps a little more to the left next time?" Regina advised as she took a step back from the blonde. Emma followed Regina's movement. "Miss Swan, when I told you to do as I did, I meant to teleport to this side of the room, not to continue to do as I do for the remainder of the lesson."

Regina attempted to push Emma away from her. There was a rush of pain in her stomach as she pushed and Emma cried out in pain. Regina looked down between them. She sighed, "What exactly did you think of when you teleported, Miss Swan?"

"I pictured you on this side of the room. Now here I am, next to you." Emma was utterly confused as to what was going on. She had done exactly as Regina had instructed her.

"Because you pictured me and not yourself it appears that we now seem to be attached by our abdomens." Regina had no idea how she was going to get them out of this.

"That's not such a bad thing," Emma murmured, hoping Regina wouldn't hear her but she did.

"Of course it is! I have absolutely no clue how I'm going to undo this," Regina let out a loud sigh.

Emma had had feelings for the mayor since their first words with each other. She decided that since there was nowhere for Regina to run she would let her true feelings for the woman show. "You know, your eyes are really beautiful, Regina. Have I ever told you that before?"

"Uh, wha-, no. No you have not. Thank you, Miss Swan," Regina was shocked that the other woman would pay her such a compliment. Emma wrapped an arm around Regina's waist. "Miss Swan, what on earth are you doing?"

Emma smiled, "Quit it with the Miss Swan stuff already, Regina." Her voice was soft, almost soothing.

"Al-alright," Regina stammered as Emma ran a hand through her hair and grabbed a fist full at the back of her head. "Emma, what are you doing?"

"Since we're probably going to be stuck like this for a while, we might as well make the best of it," Emma smirked before pulling Regina's head closer to her's and capturing the older woman's lips in a deep kiss.

Regina leaned into the kiss. They pulled away, both with smiles on their faces. "Miss Swan," Regina said in a low, hazy voice.

"It's Emma, remember?" Emma said before pulling her in for another kiss.


End file.
